Crazy Days
by Jasse99
Summary: Michael and Jasmin two Crazy friends are trohwn into the hetalia world just to make everything crazier they are going to live with England and his brothers. Suck at summary s but please read and rewiew please pretty please.


Looks.

Jasmin: Short brown curls with red extensions . Brown skin. Skinny and short. Brown eyes and a round face. Little round nose and a piercing in her nose.

Michael: Short black straight hair often with hair gel. Brown skin. Skinny and tall. Little round nose. Has a piercing over his eye.

Personalities.

Jasmine: Crazy and hyper. Swears a lot. Cheery and nice but don't get on her bad side. Smart but an air head.

Michael: Crazy but not so hyper. Nice and sweet. Very smart. sarcastic.

Now onto the story.

Jasmines P.O.V

"_Keep that fucking noise down you little brat!" My father slurred from down stairs. I dropped my doll and ran into my closet. My father's heavy footsteps came closer to my hiding spot. The closet door swung open and my father stood in the opening with a cigarette in his mouth. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my feet. "What did I tell you about playing after 2?" He slurred demanding an answer. "Im sorry!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. "That's not what I wanted to hear brat!" he yelled blowing smoke in my face. I coughed as he smirked down at me. "I think you need a punishment!" he said still smirking. He brought the cigarette out of his mouth and to my neck. "Dad no please don't! _

"Dad!" I screamed rising up in my bed. Oh it was just a dream. My friend Michael barged into my room with a bat in his hand.

"Jasmin are you ok!" He yelled raising the bat. "Calm down Michael I just had a bad dream." I said stretching.

"About _him?" _He asked. I nodded yawning. Michael had been my best friend since third grade when he found me locked in the boys' bathroom. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. And we have a lot in common. We are both from Algeria. Our fathers are both abusive drunken bastards. We both love anime and manga and we both have been bullied trough school.

"I know it's hard but cheer up my friend it was just a dream." He said. I pulled the covers over myself.

"Um Michael I know we are best friends and all but I don't want you to see me in just my bra and panties."

"Oh yea but why are you just in your bra and panties?" He asked.

"it was just so warm last night ugh do not make me change themes here now get out!" I said throwing my pillow at him. He gave little laugh as he walked out of my room.

"Idiot" I whispered to myself as I got up. I pulled my black ripped shorts on and my white sex pistols t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair and put on my red extensions.

"Ey Jasmin what kind of cereal do you want." Michael yelled from the kitchen.

"Um I want some cheerios!" I yelled back as I made my bed. I made my way out of my very messy room and to the kitchen. I and Michael lived in the same house since we almost share everything else. He's like my big brother who always looks after me or just wants to annoy me. I walk into the kitchen and Michael wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'where are you?' I thought to myself. When I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice said.

"Um Santa Claus duh!" I said. I felt the hands move from my eyes to my waist. I looked up to see my little brother who is like 2 feet taller than me yes I am very short. His name is Joseph.

"Michael did ya let this brute in here!" I yelled. I heard Michael snicker.

"Yea is that a problem." He said as he popped out from the bathroom.

"What do ya think?" I said.

"You don't seem so happy about seeing me big sis or should I say 'lil' sis." He said patting my head.

"Shut your mouth lil bro im still older than ya!" I said.

"Yep you're a grumpy ol' woman" he said and laughed.

"Shut up ya dwarf" I yelled at him punching his chest.

"Im not the little one here."

"Your brain is" I yelled.

"Im so glad I don't have any siblings." Michael said.

"Ya should be" I said jumping on Joseph.

"Hey get of me!" He yelled as we both fell backwards. "Now why are ya here?" I asked.

" I need money!" he said pushing me of him.

"Again I borrowed you 50 bucks on Monday." I said getting up from the floor.

"Yea I lost it." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Im not giving you anymore money get a job ya lazy tramp." I said stomping to the door. "Now get out and get a job." I said opening the door.

"Really are ya really gonna sell your little brother out like this?" He asked.

"Um yea now get out."

"Come on Jasse 20 bucks nothing more nothing less." He said.

"15" I said crossing my arms.

"Ok 15" He said. I handed him the money and literally kicked him out.

"Ok Michael lets go play in the attic!" I yelled punching the air like America.

"What?" Michael said looking up from his bowl of cereal. I sighed and dragged him out of his seat and to the stair case.

"Let's play in the attic." I yelled again. Michael smiled and rolled his eyes. I dragged him up stairs and up to the attic.

"Ok let's go now you are Pirate England!" I said throwing a blonde wig at him. He put it on.

"Ok then I want ye te be the girl who dresses as a boy!" He said in his perfect British accent.

"Then the game shall start." I said putting a brown wig on. The game ended fast.

"ok that's done what shall we do now?" Michael asked. I pointed at the little door in our attic.

"We can go in there pretending it's a new world." I said. Michael shrugged and followed me to the little door. I opened it and a bright flash of light hit us in our faces.

"My god what is that." I said covering my eyes.'

"I don't know!" Michael said. I walked in the door Michael following close behind to see a beautiful field who was in anime.

"Ve stranger who are you?" I heard a cheery Italian voice say. I turned to see Italy? What the hell.

"Um im Jasmin and this is my friend Michael u where are we?" I asked him.

"Hi im Italy and you are in America right now come I have to introduce you to Germany!" Italy yelled grabbing my hand and dragging me towards a big building. Michael just followed snickering. Italy opened the front door and pulled me against another door.

"Germany!" He yelled opening the door.

"Look who I found this is Jasmin and Michael!" He yelled cheerful.

"Italy I've told you not to take strangers into the world meeting!" Germany said in annoyance.

"This costumes look really real." I said as I eyed Italy up and down.

"Jasmin they are the real deal." Michael said popping up next to me.

"Really that's awesome!" I yelled fist pumping. America popped up from nowhere.

"You dude im America but you can call me Al you seem like really cool dudes!" America yelled before laughing his obnoxious laughter. I smiled.

"Stop it you bloody fool!" England said smacking America at the back of his head. America just laughed more.

"Would you two mind just wait for a second as we discuss something?" England asked.

We both nodded. And England and America walked up to Germany. I smacked Michael at the back of his head,.

"Hey what was that for?" He asks as he rubs the back of his head.

"This is your entire fault." I say.

"What! My fault it was you that wanted to explore!"

"Yea but you know better than listening to me you are supposed to be the one with common sense not me!" I yell. Our argument is cut off by England.

"We have decided that you will be living with me in the UK until we find a way for you to get back." He said.

"Awesome!" I yell.

"Just ignore her." Michael says rolling his eyes.

"Vell there is nothing more to discuss you can go now and ve vill see you in a veek" Germany says picking some of his documents up.


End file.
